


My Would Be Rapist

by MoonsBaby18



Series: to be a booked called My Darkest Fantasies [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: #slut #BDSM #consensualnonconsent #Dom #sub #dominate #submissive #masochist #sadism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsBaby18/pseuds/MoonsBaby18
Summary: this is a consenual non-consent scene! it includes graphic "rape" please dont read if you dont want to read that.Luna Morris mostly average 20 year oldDaniel Knight very kinky 29 year old.when there worlds collide sparks fly!this is going to be part of a series!i can almost never write a story in order so each "scene" is a different chapter to a story i hope to accomplish, this is very  kinky!this is posted on multiple sites!
Series: to be a booked called My Darkest Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940755
Kudos: 4





	My Would Be Rapist

I just got out of the bath after a long day and I stepped into my room. A man comes out from somewhere and grabs me from behind one hand over my mouth the other cupping my breast. And he says "I've been watching you for ages. I know your routine, you get out of the bath, you I lay your towel down on your bed.. you go to the closet and pull out a container... in this contains are your sex toys. You set them by your bed in full view of the window you choose one, and you make yourself cum time after time until you are spent and you fall asleep, usually with your toy still in you.

But you're a tease, leaving your blinds open waiting for someone to catch you playing with yourself. Well I've watched you many times but today you Wont need any sex toys because I'm here and I'm gonna use you and pound you so hard you'll feel me for weeks, your body is now mine and I'm gonna use it again and again and again and If you pass out in gonna keep using you because you're nothing but a Slut and it's time for you to be used by a real man, now get on your knees and suck make me nice and wet because that's the only lube you're getting slut."

I struggled against his arms around me trying to get away from him. I was able to twist away but at the same time I lost my towel and ran towards my front door. I heard a laugh and I picked up my pace before hands grabbed my waist and threw me to the couch before picking me up and taking me back to the bedroom whilst I attempted to get free from his arms. Before i knew it, i was back in my bedroom and i was set down roughly and he bent over, grabbed my face and growled "stop struggling i'm getting impatient with you...I've waited a long time for this and you are going to do exactly as i say or you will be punished severely." I flinched from the angry look I got and looked down meekly, I didn't even try to cover my body from his view. According to him he had seen me naked many times before.

"Now kneel," demanded the man. I did as he commanded. I looked up at him or at least I tried to before he grabbed my head and pulled my head forward and rubbed his crotch to my face. I could feel his erection under his jeans. "Do you like that Luna? I think you do" i jerked in shock of hearing my name but he held my head firmly to his crotch. I was mortified, how did this stranger know my name?

"Now be a good girl and unzip me," said the man. My shaking hands lifted up and unbuttoned his pants before reaching for his zipper. His hand slapped mine before I could touch it. "Did I say to use your hands slut? No you use your mouth like a good girl would"

"No you can't make me-" I said before he slapped my face, I fell sideways but caught myself barely. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back up and towards him and said "do it now or next time i won't be so gentle." I leaned forward, tears leaking out of my eyes and grabbed the zipper with my teeth and pulled it down. "See was that so hard Luna? I don't think it was' ' his hand came down and I flinched backwards expecting another hit. Instead I got a hand soothing my pain and I started to lean into it before remembering what was happening. His other hand pulled out his cock and I was surprised to see it looked bigger than it felt against my face.

He brought my face towards his cock and rubbed it all over my face. I was horrified to feel precum leaking from the tip and benign rubbed into my face. He leveled his tip to my closed mouth and said "now Luna be a good slut and start sucking, i'm getting impatient i want to be in you but you need a little bit of your spit for lube on my cock before i enter that tight pussy." I slowly opened my mouth and closed my eyes and leaned forward to suck the tip into my mouth. For a few seconds I held it there, "Slut start sucking, I don't want to get violent with you," he said before grabbing the back of my neck. I did as he commanded, sucking slowly and bringing a little bit more into my mouth but when I leaned back he held firm. So I sucked in more concentrating on my breathing.

Then he pushed forward so almost his entire cock was in my mouth. I gagged hard but was able to swallow around him. He moaned as my throat contracted around him. "You should be putting as much spit as possible on my cock slut you don't want to be torn when I enter you because I don't care if you do tear, you're taking me all tonight baby girl" he said. I frantically tried to put as much spit as possible knowing he wasn't lying and i didn't want to get hurt any more than I had already.

He moaned as my tongue worked frantically against his cock. He pulled out of my mouth and said "i think that's more than enough, now lay on your bed facing the window slut, everyone is gonna see that face of yours when i enter you and if you don't comply, well you don't want to know what i'll do to you I've been gentle so far but don't push me." 

I scrambled up onto my bed scared and faced towards the window. I felt the bed lean down when he got on behind me but I tried to ignore it. He grabbed my hips and in one brutal thrust he was inside me. I tried to scream but he must have anticipated this as his hand was over my mouth.

"Ohh you really are a slut your dripping you liked this did you slut?" he said mockingly "don't worry you're gonna love what i have planned for you tonight." When he finished talking he set a brutal speed that I couldn't keep up with and to my horror my body was loving every second. I was becoming wetter and wetter and I could hear his chuckles and moans from behind me. A hand reached around and started teasing my clit and I realized the hand that was over my mouth was gone. I could scream and someone would come...but I found myself moaning instead of what he was doing to me.

"Good girl, So nice and slick but tight around your Daddy's cock, you feel so good clenching me baby girl, such a good slut for daddy," he said "now if you were a really good girl, you would cum on Daddy's cock...right..NOW." I felt myself clench and to my dismay I came my body clenching around him. He started pounding my sensitive hole and all I could do was clench mindlessly around him, my pussy betraying me and clenching around him for all its worth trying to keep him in me for as long as possible.

I heard him grunt before I felt him spilling his seed in me, for a moment I was sad that this was over but then I realized I should be happy and that made me ashamed of my own weakness. I heard a chuckle behind me and he spoke to me "don't worry slut your night is far from over, stay there and don't move an inch got it?"

I nodded, he slapped my ass, "verbal answer slut!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" i said weakly. I felt him get off the bed and was tempted to look but I was scared too. I heard him rummaging around a little bit before he chuckled, I wasn't sure if I should be scared or excited. I felt the bed dip behind me again and his hand reached around to my mouth and I looked at his hand and in it was a gag. Not just any gag, but one of my gags I bought a long time ago and would occasionally use when I felt I would be too loud.

"Open your mouth slut" he said slowly, i opened it and he slid the almost bone like gag into my mouth and then i felt the hands behind me buckling it closed. I was deferentially scared now but my pussy was dripping in anticipation of what he was going to do next. My hands were grabbed and put into a pair of cuffs I owned and then he backed away from me and off the bed. What was he going to do, leave me there? I had no idea and that made it all the more thrilling and terrifying. I heard more rustling behind me before suddenly one of my legs was in his hand and he was pulling my legs apart. Something cold and leathery touched my leg and I had to force myself to not react as it enclosed around my ankle and a lock clicked. I realized then what he had found in my spreader bar. He was going to spread my legs far away from each other for what he had planned next, he grabbed my other leg as I predicted and wrapped the cuff around it. If i wasn't helpless before i definitely was now.

"Now that your all open and stretched out for me, i hope you like what i'm going to do now slut," he said softly as he reached and slid his fingers into my well slicked with his cum pussy as if testing to see if i was still stretched. He pulled away and grabbed something and I heard it a vibration..he had my vibrator! Before i could try to pull away it was thrust into me hard and i couldn't help but moan around the gag.

"You like this one don't you slut? I don't see you use this toy all that often, probably because its so big, in all honesty it's bigger than me, but seeing you stretched all my cum leaking from around this toy moaning, it turns me one baby girl, i'm gonna make you cum so many times tonight i'm gonna pound you so much that your not going to be able to walk properly for days!" he said with convection. I moaned again as he thrust the toy harder and faster in and out so fast I couldn't keep track of all the sensations. Before I knew it, I was cumming around the vibrator. And i couldn't help but shake and moan as much as I could around the gag.

I felt another slap against my ass it jostled the toy still inside me "did i say you could cum slut?! No I didn't, you're gonna get a punishment now slut!" he said angrily. The toy was yanked out with force and thrown onto the bed next to me still vibrating away. I heard a whistle in the air and then I was hit with a paddle. I knew I owned a few but I didn't realize he knew! Again and again switching between my cheeks and then he just kept going in the exact same spot hitting both cheeks on each hit. My eyes watered and i couldn't help but cry, the sounds muffled by the gag and then he stopped just as suddenly as he started. 

I heard another whistle and I braced myself but it didn't hit the cheeks like I expected it hit my pussy and I screamed around the gag. Then a hand was soothing the pain rubbing my ass and then my pussy. "Shhh it's okay, you just had to be taught i'm in charge now, you cum when i say so not a second before and not a second after." he said. I sagged into my bed. Then his fingers slipped into my extremely sensitive pussy and he rubbed and stretched inside me and all of sudden he pushed himself into me with such gentleness I almost forgot who he was.. My rapist. I couldn't help but moan and clench around him as he chuckled. Then he went from slow and soft to punishing force in and out of me. I groaned and moaned around my gag.

"Okay slut I'm gonna make you cum on my cock until you pass out then I'm gonna keep fucking you got it? Nod if you understand me" he said slowly in between thrusts. I nodded slowly answering his question. I felt myself becoming slicker again and felt my oncoming organism not long after. I started moaning more and more. "Your gonna cum soon aren't you slut?" I nodded. "Well too bad you're gonna have to hold it because i don't want you too." he said before thrusting in harder than before. I groaned. All of a sudden he pulled out and got off the bed before suddenly coming back and thrusting in "fuck ya your so slick from my cum and your slick. You feel amazing gripping me but i think you need more," he said loudly, then i felt it my wand against my clit he turned it on and the vibrations soared threw me making me cum instantly. "His hand not holding the toy to me slapped my ass "bad slut! You weren't supposed to cum until i said so guess you need a reminder!" he said as he thrust brutally into me the vibrator turned up even higher and i was so sensitive it hurt i moaned and tried to jerk away but it chased me never so much as slipping from my clit.

He slammed me harder one hand holding my hip the other the toy he slammed into me so hard my nearly silent bed was creaking and groaning under the persure of his thrusts. I moaned around the gag helpless to do anything. "Okay slut here we go, I'm gonna cum in you again, and if you can cum in sync with me i'll leave if not then i'm staying here for a few more hours whether your consent or not," he said into my ear. I moaned.

"Slut I'm coming!" he said as i felt a gush of his cum leak out into me again. Except i was spent i didn't cum with him. "I guess that means i'm staying slut!"

My head sagged forwards into the bed and he pulled out before grabbing my vibrator and thrusting it into me pounding it into me so hard I felt stars. Between the vibrator and the wand i felt utterly full and over sensitive but i felt my impending organism and all i could do was moan. "Okay slut you can cum now!" he said on each hard thrust, and i came on my vibrator and passed out. 

I don't know how much time passed put when i woke the gag was off me my hands were uncuffed along with my legs which were bent and i was in a sorta dogie position it took me a little while to feel the soft rocking motion my body was doing but when i did i realized the man was still with me and he was fucking me slowly. I felt myself groan and clench around him with my ruined pussy.

"Oh the sluts awake again i see, good that means i can fuck you harder," he said softly, he kept fucking me slowly speeding up and my body reacted and i felt myself clench around him rhythmically "if you can baby girl cum now!" he said softly in my ear a bare hint of a whisper. I came on him and clenching him as hard as my ruined hole could.

He came once more in my ruined hole and slipped out. I felt the bed rise as he left and he came back with a wet towel and a bottle of water. I laid there as he wiped my hole cleaning it as best he could of our shared cum.

I slowly flipped over and grabbed the bottle of water. Taking small sips. He helped me lean against the head board. "Are you okay Luna? I wasn't too rough was i?" he said softly looking at me in concern.

"You were perfect Daniel, just what i needed" i said softly before leaning forward to kiss him.

"That's good I'm glad baby girl, now do you want a bath or some sleep?" he said cupping my face.

"Mhmm sleep sounds nice, stay with me?" i said looking at him.

"Of course love, come on let's lay you down and get some sleep," he said before helping me lay down gently and laying down next to me I rolled into his arms to cuddle, I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


End file.
